Yo Quisiera
by SpyTaku299
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si el amor de tu vida llega a la puerta de tu casa con el el corazón roto?, serias capaz de consolarla y aprovechar para decirle tus sentimientos, ¿Serias capaz de hacerlo? Descubranlo


**Bueno este es mi primer SongFic, es una historia completamente TaKari, espero que les guste, y hago una aclaración de que use 2 personajes OC, dejare un * en cierta parte del fic, y al final pondré un comentario sobre eso, espero que les guste mi primer SongFic.**

* * *

><p>Yo Quisiera<p>

Son las 2 de la mañana y se puede ver a una castaña corriendo por la calle con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi? - Dice aquella castaña entre llantos.

Ella seguía corriendo hasta que se detuvo en un edificio y con toda la prisa del mundo subió por las escaleras y toco el timbre de un apartamento.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong.

- Demonios quien podrá ser a las dos de la mañana - Dice un rubio de ojos azules mientras se levanta de su cama.

Rápidamente aquel rubio llega a la puerta y la abre para ver quien tocaba el timbre.

- Kari ¿Qué haces aquí? - Fue lo único que pudo decir aquel rubio antes de que la castaña se le abalanzara en un abrazo para romper en llanto.

- Tk no sabía a quién recurrir - Le dice difícilmente por su llanto.

- Cálmate Kari, tu sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y que siempre te apoyare en todo, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te paso? - Le dice mientras mira como su mejor amiga apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

- Max* me dejo - Le dice entre lagrimas sin despegar la cara del pecho de aquel rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que paso eso? - Pregunta el rubio muy desconcertado.

- No lo sé, el me llamo hace un rato y me dijo que lo nuestro había terminado - Le responde entre lagrimas sin despegarse de su pecho.

- Tranquila Kari esto debe ser un error -

- No, no lo es Tk, el me dijo que solo me utilizo para darle celos a su ex Yuri** - Le dice para volver a romper en llanto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto a ella?, ese desgraciado de Yashima me las va a pagar por haberse ido con Miyamoto - Se decía para sí mismo el rubio.

Soy tu mejor amigo

Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,

De amores perdidos.

- Desahógate Kari, desahógate - Dice el rubio mientras que Kari se apoyaba en su hombro para seguir llorando.

Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa.

- Tranquila Kari, ya no debes desperdiciar más tus lagrimas por alguien como él - Le dice el rubio mientras la acaricia.

- No lo entiendo Tk, yo pensé que él me amaba de verdad, ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel con mis sentimientos? - Le dice mientras vuelve a romper en llanto.

Yo solo te acaricio.

Y me dices por que la vida

Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

- No te preocupes Kari, vas a ver como todo esto se soluciona y que pronto encontraras a esa persona especial que te sepa valorar y amarte como se te debe amar - Le dice el rubio mientras abraza a su amiga con gran cariño y se pone a pensar - Aunque no sabes cuánto me gustaría ser ese alguien especial -

Yo solo te abrazo

Y te consuelo.

- Pero Tk, ¿Cómo reconoceré a esa persona? ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es el indicado?, no quiero volver a sufrir así por nadie más - Le dice al rubio tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

Me pides mil concejos para protegerte

De tu próximo encuentro.

- Kari, no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que en este mundo hay aunque sea una persona que realmente te ama - Le dice el rubio mientras vuelve abrazar a la castaña.

Sabes que te cuido.

- Como me gustaría ser yo por el que tu corazón suplica y llora a gritos, ser la persona que te mantiene despierta por las noches - Se dice el rubio a sí mismo, sin dejar de abrazar a Kari.

Lo que no sabes es que

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Te desvelas y te desesperas.

- Kari no te imaginas todo lo que siento por ti, me encantaría ser esa solitaria lagrima que baja por tu rostro acariciándolo suavemente - Continuaba pensando el rubio, mientras dirige su mirada al tierno rostro de su amada.

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos.

- Me encantaría ser la persona que te impulse a levantarte todos los días, así como tú lo eres para mí – El rubio seguía pensando, mientras secaba con mucho cuidado la ultima lagrima de la castaña.

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tú despertaras ilusionada.

- Kari como quisiera ser esa persona a quien amas con el alma y el corazón - Se dice el rubio a sí mismo, mientras una solitaria lágrima empieza a bajar por su rostro.

Yo quisiera que vivieras

De mi siempre enamorada.

- Tk ¿Te sucede algo? - Le pregunta la castaña mientras mira fijamente al rubio y se percata de una lágrima en su rostro.

Tú te me quedas viendo

Y me preguntas si algo

Me está pasando.

- ¿Qué debería hacer?, no te puedo decir mis sentimientos, acabas de salir de una relación y estás muy dolida por eso, yo no podría soportar perder tu amistad y solo verte en mis recuerdos - Se pregunta así mismo el rubio, mientras se queda callado sin responder la pregunta de su amada.

Y yo no sé qué hacer

Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces

Y que solo en mi mente

Vivas para siempre.

- No este no es el momento de lamentarme, si no lo hago ahora tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad de hacerlo en el futuro - Se dice a si mismo muy decidido, mientras se preparaba para decirle sus sentimientos más profundos a su amada.

- Tk ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me contestas? - Le pregunta la castaña muy preocupada al rubio.

- Estoy bien Kari, es solo que… - El rubio dudo por un momento y luego de una pequeña pausa continuo - Es solo que hay algo que me gustaría decirte -

- Pues tú me escuchaste a mí, es justo que yo también te escuche - Le dice mientras acaricia el rostro del rubio.

El rubio como acto seguido tomo las dos manos de la castaña y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Kari hace ya mucho tiempo que te quería decir mis sentimientos, pero no había podido, no tuve el valor de decírtelo antes y menos cuando te vi en brazos de ese bastardo que te hiso tanto daño, sinceramente no creo que este sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero si no lo hago ahora tal vez no me atreva a hacerlo más a delante - El rubio bajo la mirada, tomo un respiro rápido y volvió a subir la mirada quedando de frente a la castaña, solo para decirle - Hikari Yagami yo te amo, siempre lo eh hecho y siempre lo hare -

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tú te desvelas y te desesperas

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tú despertaras ilusionada

Yo quisiera que vivieras

De mi siempre enamorada.

Ante tal declaración la castaña se abalanzo a los brazos del rubio dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas más.

- Tk, como pude ser tan ciega para no haberme dado cuenta antes - Le dice al rubio entre lagrimas sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Kari, ya no llores más, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal - Le dice mientras baja la cabeza y la coloca en el hombro de la castaña.

Yo quisiera ser... tu llanto

Tu vida...

- Tk, en ningún momento me hiciste sentir mal, lloro de felicidad - Le dice al rubio mientras lo mira hacia los ojos.

Yo quisiera ser... tu llanto

Tu vida...

- Y aunque realmente me hace muy feliz escucharte decir esas palabras, no me siento digna de recibir tu amor - Le dice la castaña al rubio en tono melancólico.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Kari? - Le pregunta el rubio muy confundido.

- Porque tú y yo siempre fuimos muy cercanos y hasta llegue a pensar que me gustabas, pero tuve miedo de que ese sentimiento no fuera correspondido y ese miedo me impulso a salir con otras personas, si no hubiera tenido miedo, no hubiera pasado esto, por eso no me siento digna de merecer tu amor - Le dice con mucha tristeza en sus palabras.

- No es cierto Kari, yo soy el que no es digno de tu amor - Le dice mientras baja la cabeza.

- No Tk, tu siempre estuviste conmigo en todo momento y te agradezco mucho por todo lo que has por mi -

- Si fuera digno de merecer tu amor hubiera hecho algo cuando conociste a Max, pero no pude, lo único que hice fue seguir soñando que era yo la persona que tu necesitabas, pero no, me rendí al ver como la mujer que más amo en el mundo me era arrebatada por otro hombre - Le dice mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tú te desvelas y te desesperas

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tú despertaras ilusionada

Yo quisiera que vivieras

De mi siempre enamorada.

- Tk… ambos cometimos errores en el pasado, eso no lo podemos cambiar - Le dice mientras toma la mano derecha del rubio.

- Es cierto Kari, pero ya es hora de enmendar nuestros errores – Le dice mientras levanta la mirada y se empieza acercar a Kari.

- ¿A qué te refi - Kari no pudo terminar de hablar, Tk la había besado.

La castaña no pudo resistir aquel beso del rubio, al contrario, ella solo correspondió aquel beso con mucha pasión.

- Tk, perdóname por todo, pero tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo - Le dice al tiempo de desviar su mirada hacia el suelo.

- No Kari, mi corazón no podría latir por otra persona que no fueras tú, yo te amo y siempre lo hare - Le dice mientras abraza con gran cariño a la castaña.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Le pregunta mientras un leve rubor rojo oscuro aparece en sus mejillas.

- Más de lo que te puedes imaginar - Le dice para después volver a besar a la castaña.

Tu llanto...

Tu vida ohh

- Solo me queda una cosa más que decir -

- Así, y ¿Qué es? - Le pregunta un tanto confundida, al ver que el rubio se levanta y se arrodilla frente a ella tomándole las manos.

- Hikari Yagami, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? - Le dice mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la castaña.

- Tk, yo… no sé qué decir – Le dice mientras se perdía en la cálida mirada del rubio.

- Kari, hay que darnos una oportunidad de intentar ser felices aunque sea por una vez en la vida, entonces que dices, ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? - El rubio solo acariciaba las manos de la castaña mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- La verdad, es que eso me haría la persona más feliz del planeta - Le dice mientras empezaba a acariciar una mejilla del rubio.

- ¿Eso significa lo que estoy pensando? -

- Si Tk, pero con una condición -

- ¿Cuál? - Le pregunta con mucha intriga.

- Prométeme que nunca me dejaras - Le dice sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del rubio.

El rubio solo sonríe mientras se levanta y se acerca a la castaña hasta estar a unos centímetros de su boca y le dice.

- Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso - Dice el rubio, para después unirse en un profundo beso con la castaña - Porque te amo.

- Y yo a ti – Fue lo último que pudo decir la castaña antes de seguir besando al rubio.

Y así paso el resto de la noche en el apartamento del rubio, al cabo de un tiempo solo se podía ver a una castaña muy feliz durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este trabajo y hayan disfrutado tanto de él como yo lo hice al escribirlo.<strong>

*** Max Yashima, Max es un personaje OC, que aun no había mencionado en ningún trabajo mío, Max es una representación de mí básicamente, Max es mi segundo nombre abreviado y su apellido Yashima, es la combinación de Yagami e Ishida.**

**** Yuri Miyamoto, Yuri es otro personaje OC, que ya utilice en mi Fic "Una nueva Aventura" aparece exactamente en el capítulo 10 parte 2/2, bueno en este fic la use a ella como la compañera de Davis, aun no termino el Fic, por lo que no puedo decir mucho de lo que le tengo planeado a este personaje y solo puedo decir que su apellido vino de dos cosas el apellido de Davis al revés (Motomiya - Miyamoto) y el apellido de Rei Miyamoto en la serie de High School of The Dead.**


End file.
